1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing a number of containers, such as cans, which can be easily converted into a tray from which the containers can be removed one at a time with the other containers in the tray not being disturbed. This carton is provided with a zipper-like tear strip and an aperture into which a person may insert his or her finger to commence tearing the tear strip open. This tear strip is located where the bottom flaps in the carton overlap and is designed to be opened while the carton is resting on a side panel on which the ends of the containers have been placed. Once the tear strip has been opened, a lid is formed which can be opened and closed with a fold line in the top panel functioning as a hinge. The opening of the lid is not impeded because of the design of the ends of the carton.
A tear line can be provided in the top panel so that the lid can be completely removed from the tray. These same features can be incorporated in an enclosed carton for containing cylindrical containers, such as cans, which is designed to provide a tighter package by placing a diamond shaped corner panel formed by fold lines, between each bottom end flap and the bottom panel.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cylindrical containers, such as cans, have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations and with various features within these cartons depending on the design.
Trays constructed of different materials, such as plastic and corrugated paperboard, have been used in the past. These trays have sometimes been wrapped in shrink film to prevent the containers from falling out while the tray is being carried. Once the shrink film has been removed, these trays provide a convenient dispenser from which containers can be pulled one at a time. These trays are difficult to carry because they do not have a built-in carrying handle and it may be difficult to remove the plastic film from the tray to access the cans contained in the tray.